100 Encounters IchiRuki Challenge
by The All-Seeing Sharingan
Summary: [Drabble Collection] Whether close together, or far away, they will always be connected by invisible ties. One hundred encounters, two people, one love shared. [IchiRuki]
1. Introduction

**100 Encounters: IchiRuki**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One - Introduction**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their meeting had been an abrupt one, and it had changed his life forever. From that beginning, a new partnership had formed between the two of them, and from grudging cooperation came mutual respect, and eventually, a strange sort of friendship that neither could truly explain or understand. They fought, they argued, and from time to time, each one was sure that the other hated them, but through it all, they had become closer than either could have imagined. To risk their lives for one another was no big deal, it was something that they could do without looking back or regretting the choice. They were important to one another, more than the other would ever know, each believed; they would not give up their alliance for anything. Ever since the day that she had nearly died, and given him her power so that he could save his sisters, he had felt indebted to her, and it was only because of this that he put up with all her attitude. But something had changed somewhere down the line, and somehow, he had come to view her as his most trusted friend, though he knew not how. She irritated him beyond belief, in such a way that no-one else had ever been able to, and yet, he cared what happened to her enough to put his life on the line to save hers. Even he could not fathom what could cause him to do this. Surely, it had not been just because he felt that he owed her something.

She had been given no choice, he was the only one capable of taking on the responsibilities of being a Death God. And of course, if she hadn't done it, she would most certainly not be here right now. He had long ago repaid his debt, in her eyes, but she did not desire to leave him now. Though he was exasperating, it was enjoyable to be around the boy, most of all when she could embarrass him or get under his skin, or, of course, on the rare occasions when he would go out of his way to do something nice for her. It was strange, how someone she originally could not stand had become such a good friend to her, and in many ways, her protector. When she could not handle a situation alone, she could always count on him to be there by her side to give his assistance so that the two could emerge victorious. Since they met, there had been something different about him. Even though she didn't like him very much, he seemed as though he could easily be trusted. He continued to prove this every day, and now, rather than just a comrade, he was someone to whom she could entrust both her life and her darkest secrets. There were still times when he deliberately be difficult or stubborn, but she knew that it was just a part of him, and at times, it amused her, specifically when he refused to back down from a foolish argument with the Sixth Division's Vice-Captain. She could not understand why he felt that he always needed to win, but it was more fun to watch than to attempt to intervene.

She was strange, yet endearing.

He was abnormal, yet respectable.

Their friendship was like nothing else either had ever experienced. And that was just the way they liked it.


	2. Love

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two - Love**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did she care so much about him, again?

It was the question she was asking herself as she listened to him ramble about how annoying she was and how she went out of her way to get him angry or annoyed. Did she think it was fun to get under his skin whenever the opportunity presented itself? Why did she have to be so irritating?

"Rukia!"

She jumped slightly as he sharply spat out her name, instinctively moving back a bit upon realizing that Ichigo was directly in front of her, his large frame towering over her tiny one and somehow making her feel even smaller. She glared up at him (how she _hated_ having to crane her neck like this just to meet his eyes!) with a scowl that nearly matched his own and crossed her arms defiantly. "What?"

She watched with satisfaction as a slight tick started in his eye. Already, he was losing his temper. How sad.

"You haven't even been listening to me, have you?"

Rukia pretended to look thoughtful. "I think I started tuning you out around the part when you were whining about how annoying I am." Ichigo's glare intensified, and Rukia couldn't help but smirk. He made it far too easy. "I've been talking about that since this discussion started."

"Exactly." Rukia's smirk only widened as Ichigo's frustration grew more and more evident. "And I hardly call you bitching for half an hour without letting me get a word in edgewise a 'discussion,' for the record."

Ichigo's eye twitched again. "Two things. One, it's been _five_ _minutes_, and two, fuck you." It was difficult for Rukia not to laugh. He just kept giving her more to work with, didn't he realize that? She gave him a rather suggestive look, at his last comment. "Maybe later, Ichigo." The boy instantly reddened at this. "Wha - Damnit, Rukia, that's not what I meant and you know it!" He looked more embarrassed than angry now, and just for the expression on his face, Rukia couldn't help but snicker. Immediately, Ichigo's brows furrowed and once again, he scowled. So that was how she wanted to play, was it? Well, two could play at that game.

With not a single word of warning, Ichigo pushed Rukia straight up against the wall that she had nearly backed herself up against when he had startled her, causing the petite Shinigami to tense up ever so slightly. "And just what do you think you're doing, Ichigo?" She eyed the boy suspiciously. He was definitely up to something. Ichigo didn't respond or comment on her look, instead leaning down so that his lips were just above her forehead. With one hand, he tilted her chin upward, and in a smooth yet cocky tone, he consented to answer her. "Shutting you up." Before she could protest, Rukia found herself in Ichigo's arms with his lips fixed to her own, though it was obvious that his true intention hadn't been just to keep her quiet. As he always did, he was saying clearly, without saying anything at all, "I need you."

_Right...I remember now why I love him._


End file.
